Holy knights of Pixie Hollow
by thenewjubi
Summary: When every innocent giggle from a child a fairy/sparrow-men is born. When innocent suffers, a darkspawn is born. A creature, a twisted monster rotting everything it touched. With a pleasure to simple destroy everything. Seeing this threat a talent in born in the hollow. A talent made for monsters reasons. To kill and defend, becoming a holy soldier fighting the front lines.
1. Chapter 1

**So finally chapter. in your face Narusaku fans Naruhina for the win. Any way. Pairings are what most expected. Temari with shik, sai and ino. Kiba with a cat loving lady witch i that was pretty funny, shino not shown. Tenten and lee I'm guessing. Kakashi and Gai in wheelchair single and ready to party ladies. The sand brows and unknown even if gaara looks strange. Anko turned into two tons of love. To much Dango. the most shocking was Chogi and Karaui. Didn't understand, but okay. I did like the chapter though, even if it felt rushed. **

**So this was nothing but a random ass idea appearing in my head watching over my little sis. We were watching Tinkerbell than Epic then bam. And well tinkerbell in a Disney leading lady, and frankly. It's a rare crossover with most being one of those WTF types of story's. Not mocking the writers of one.**

**Will be changing some lore though. Fairies and sparrow-men do die from old age and become old. You know, after thousands of years. And yes family's are there. A little darker as well. With a slight OOC emo Naruto, but that will be shown why. I'm trying to be realistic. After your brother stabs you in the back you look at this differently. And you my lovly and heart felt reviews choose whom you want this little soldier to be lovey with. And if you're a guest. Don't ask anythin. We can't PM you back answer.**

**Don't own shit but my origanle ideas and well Review. Or Madara will come...now I think about it. Most of you would love that wouldn't you.**

* * *

><p>Every one knows the tale of the fairy's and sparrow-men. Small creatures with magnificent power that supported very nature in the changing tides of the seasons. Pure creatures of holy heights, saving life's performing miracles. Pure creatures unable to perform a sin. Yet, this was the poster girl of the race. We all know of the fairy's and sparrow-men types. Ones that watch over life of animals, others controlling sunlight, water, nature. And ones with amazing talent in tinkering. And others able to mixes different forms of dust together, creating a simple speck of dust able to do great magic. Yet, just like man. The pure angel had a darker side. A much darker side.<p>

Some fairy's and sparrow-men were different then all others. Born through pain and suffering of the innocent. Their minds, heart and so much more twisted because of this darkness changing their very goals. Death and chaos, enjoying the loss hope, enjoying the lost of love, that's all they wanted. Their talent, their very blood running like venom as everything rotting everything inside out around them. Everything they touched turned to ash. Yet, what could they do? They didn't have blood thirsty soldiers wanted to destroy everything that stood in their way. So they created a new talent. This talent different from all others. a talent that could be considered something monsters.

They simple called them the ieró ippóti̱s. Written in Greek the words meaning holy knights. Yet, even for a cause of holiness. The word they were far from holy. This world is so cruel. The season talent fairy's and sparrow-men have no idea how cruel and monsters this world could possible be. And year after year this world was becoming darken after sin after sin. Holiness was a dying act, while sinning was becoming an average day activity. The dark was consuming the last light, the last settlement of the fairy's and sparrow-men. The very world, it was becoming dark. Not even Artorias a great powerful sparrow-men could see past this up coming darkness. The light was thinning weakening the holy soldiers, while the darkness was ever-growing creating more darkness. Their numbers were thinning after every battle, yet. Even with the massive losses of the darkness. The light was slowly being drain. One after another, until everything was gone.

* * *

><p>"Let's go tink hurry up!" A slow booming voices screamed as a fist slammed against the door causing the very home to shack. Bright blue soft angle like eyes peeled open. A light angle like yawn escaped her lips rubbing her eyes grumbling to herself seeing the sun wasn't even up yet. Why was the giant bothering her now. After the summer she went through she deserved a well owned brake. She yawned ones again doing her morning rotten. Taking a shower, summing herself up. Still jeouless how small she was all three ways, brushing her teeth, you know the average stuff. She smiled seeing her new dress she herself crafted. It was a normal staples green grass dress. Staring a little above her cleavage and ended just before her knees. The back of the dress was exposed showing most of her back and making sure her wings could fly through the air without any problems. She wore plain grass slippers with a little fuzzy white ball.<p>

She smiled humming changing her blond golden hair around seeing what new styles she could look good in today. Normally she had her hair in a rather tight bun with loose hair here and there. Yet, since today was the day off for fairy's she simple curled her locks. She smiled seeing that she looked pretty good in the new dress and look. Yep, she may be rather small, but damn she looked good.

* * *

><p>"Can't believe I'm returning looking like this." A sparrow-men spoke as he walked through the filled heading back into the pixie hollow. After so many moons and seasons of fighting the darkness he was returning broken. His left arm chopped off from the shoulder, severed from a massive gash on his chest from a traitor, his left-wing ripped to shreds. Leaving a single blood-red wing looking like a Kitsune with nine tails. This man who was returning in such state was Naruto Uzuamki. The leader of the seventh line. A front line men on the battle of darkness. This worrier of holiness fought through hell and back. Yet, an old friend he served with for all these seasons caused this. He was a worrier that was told at soldier camp fires with his ability to simple dominate the battle field. Yet here he was. His body and armor shattered. His very shield his father handed to him before never returning to war. A shield given from generation to generation lost, because of his foolishness. His body, his body was simple useless. What was a soldier with out the arm he wielded a weapon in? What was a sparrow-men without being able to fly? What was the point of surviving without hope or faith. Pride, glory, faith was taken from him by the abyss. Yet, they let him live knowing what will become of him. A hollow husk of darkness. Men like he were nothing without those simple ideals. Yet, they stripped him from everything. And letting him live, to see how long it would take for his darkness to over come him ending his life, or something much worse.<p>

His eyes drifted towers the stunning clear water. He was disgusted what he looked like. His breast-plate shattered reviling his torso covered by old bloody bandages, his arm ripped off covered in bandages. His armor and most of his skin covered in black or red blood. Everything seemed broken as he walked the broken armor clacking together in perfected rhythm with the other four hundred wounded soldiers. His wings, his wings. They were not like any other. Born with strange wings, instead of clear white color with a darker color markings. His own were a thick blood-red color. The design was a black making a fox-like creature with nine tails. However his other wing was torn in half, multiple strange markings leading from a small burn into his wing. His blond hair ones bright as the strongest light fairy's sun was now dull and somewhat grey. His eyes ones filled with hope and happiness out doing the very sea no cold as steel. Showing how low he reached. His cheeks had birthmark like whiskers on each cheek. The only profs of what he was ones. War, war dimes the brightest flame. His blue eyes watched as multiple fairy's of water approached them. His eyes drifted looking at the single water fairy that caught his eye. Was that Silver Mist? IT had to be, the little girl he played with when he was a child. Oh how she changed. A mere cheerful girl becoming a stunning Fairy and certainly talented water fairy.

She was a stunning women. Long black with a hint of blue hair ending near her waist. Her eyes filled with happiness and innocent. Her slightly light fair skin color complementing everything about her. Her figure like most fairies was truly flawless. She wore a light blue single strapped dress ending just above her knees. With a slab of sunlight yellow on the dress. Oh how she grown since he said goodbye leaving to the front lines all the summers ago. Seeing her flying there his thoughts couldn't help but escape his mind. What about all the other. Most impotent being Vidia, what was he going to tell the fast fairy. How could he tell her what happened. How could he tell her, tell her that her brother was a traitor. A spy of the abyss. How could he explain such words?

* * *

><p>"Today's the day." A rather elder fairy spoke flying along the ministers of seasons and the queen and lord them self. This fairy's name is Hiruzen Sarutobi, the oldest sparrow-man in the world. Holding knowledge far beyond the fairy queen Clarion and her lover. The man was a tall elder man, with a plane pitch white Getoo and shirt spiky hair. He wore red and white robes with a strange symbol symbolizing fire. His wings were massive, the pitch white wings had a strange designee. It resembled a fire being surrounded by a leaf like shape. Armed with his staff he held with pride. Ruling over the soldiers from his home. Yet, don't let this decide if he was week or not. He could snap a Hawk's spine in two using his staff.<p>

"Would you smoke that disgusting substituents somewhere else." A tall thin man ruling over the spring sparrow-man spoke looking at the old soldier as he smoked his peace pipe. The old man simple blew a small puff of tobacco into the stubborn fairy's face. He wasn't that found of the spring fairy. The man was rather spoiled.

"Calm down hyacinth." Redleaf a tall muscular man wearing traditional fall armor said looking at the genital man as he freaked out on the old man. "It's just smoke." He said taking his own pipe out.

"Barbarians." He whispered crossing his arms ignoring the smoking soldiers.

"Oh calm down Hyacinth. Not like they're harming you." The summer fairy Sunflower spoke looking at the well-groomed man. Sunflower was a short plump dark-skinned women that had a dress that matched a summer fairy perfectly.

"Enough all of you. Today's is a dark day." The queen spoke her sadden tearful eyes staring down at the main path hearing the clank of armor and the dust clouds of the soldiers. The golden queen hated this day the most. More than sending the troops into the war. Back then they had hope, faith. A hope so powerful the light relight the endless darkness. Yet, when they return they weren't the same person as they left. Their minds were breaking from the lost of hope and faith. They believed if they couldn't fight in the war, defend them from those monsters, they didn't have the right being here. Like a tinker with their hands, a sun fairy with out the sun. They believed the day they were given the orders to return. That is where their heart stopped beating.

"I know." Hizuen said smoking on his pipe knowing what this day was. He lost both of his children and his step-daughter in the war leaving only him and little monkey. He lost many during the wars. Children, lover, teacher, Parents. He lost to many things in this never-ending battle. Why do you think he smoked so much?

"How many do we still have in battle?" Redleaf the leader of the fall troops spoke looking at the head of the army.

"Not enough." He simple spoke his old brow eyes looking at the winter lord Milor. The damn fool was here, yet he didn't support their war. All because he wanted to keep the winter safe. What a damn fool he was. Didn't he know they wanted nothing but death and darkness. It will sweep across his loving snow world if he liked it or not. Death was the only ending. No matter how hard he hid and ran. The darkness creeps into every little corner. He had no right being here, no right at all. He had no clue what it felt like seeing your family broken. Body and mind. Coming home to friends and family. Only the be forgotten, a shadow of what they once were. It angered him beyond his believe seeing the man give them his pity.

"As I said many times over old man. My children will not join your own war." He said as snow fell around him. He wouldn't let his children join this battle. He refocused to let them witness such horror.

"And when we are defeated and they march into your land. Than what?" He asked looking at the snow sparrow-men with rather interested. He asked this question and it was always the same answer. He always remained silent.

* * *

><p>"Naruto's back!" Sliver yelled looking at the small group of fairies. A smile so massive it seemed he jaw may snap.<p>

"Really?" A garden talent fairy named Rosetta spoke looking at the water fairy. Her name was Rosetta, she was a stunning light-skinned fairy with a thick southern US drawl. Rosetta, putting it simple was a beauty fairy. She was the fashion and beauty queen of pixie holly. Fairies and sparrow-men alike would fist this garden fairy to get tips on their looks. Rosetta, like most fairies, had a slender build and light fair skin. Her eyes were a light carrying green eyes, red hair ending past her shoulders curling into different shapes. Rosetta was rather glade hearing that their blond friend was returning after so many seasons. She wondered how he looked now. He was cute back than, cutest sparrow-men in all pixie hollow. Hopefully he was just stunning now.

"Yes. Big bro's back!" Fawn yelled a large toothy foxes like grin on her face. Fawn was a slender fairy, a light tan and a bit mud and dirt here and there. She wore a rather bright orange and green mesh dress. She had an amazingly long brown braid reaching past her knees. Fawn was a prank loving tomboy. She loved contact games that roughed you up. She was a pall of energy of kindness and roughness. Even if she had a rather light side to her. Fawn, with the name given was an animal talent fairy. With an amazing gift for the talent as well.

"Yep, to bad Iridessa is working with the sun." She said knowing the girls light crush on the girl. Well than again. She was pretty sure Fawn and herself were the only ones.

"Who's Naruto?" Bell asked as the blond looked at the three fairies for an answer.

"He's your brother?" Periwinkle a ice fairy as the ground around her was covered in a blanked of snow and frost. Periwinkle was a strong fairy from the northern mountain. A place where endless winter rains. She was a frost fairy, a talent that spread the thin lair of ice arose the world. And a tinker by heart and bells twin sister. Like she had a rather frail body. Her skin was rather light with ice blue eyes soft as new fallen snow. Her hair was short slightly spiked up, pitch white like the fur from a winter hair. She wore a bright ice blue dress ending just past her waits. She had small holes allowing her wings to show. Blue painted leafs worn as tights covering her legs.

"Well not really. Naruto grew up with us, I thought him as a big bro. Iridessa, Vidia and sliver here had a little crush on him growing up." Fawn said now rocking back and forth a smile on her face hmming a small tone.

"So where was he?" The twins asked causing Rosetta to sweet-drop seeing the twins acted the same at the same moment. Twins, they are strange.

"Don't know. After training with others with his talent he left." She said painting her nails using flower paint.

"What talent does he have?" They both asked at the same time. Again.

"Holy soldier." Fawn said answering her question rather bluntly.

"Holy soldier?" Tinkerbell asked looking at fawn rather lost.

"Ever heard of the darkspawn?" Rosetta asked looking at the twins. She understood why Peri didn't understand. What she knew the winter fairies/sparrow-men wanted to stay as far as possible from this battle. Yet Bell? Okay, so she was lost when she was little, looking for lost things. Well that's what she always said. It was amazing she never ran into those things.

"No." Both said at the same time ones again annoying the garden fairy.

"Well, what I know. When an innocent suffers a twisted creature is born. With the want to destroy everything. Even makeup and fashion. Just terrible." She said ignoring the true threat these creatures created. How, for every three destroyed one from the hollow was slaughtered. How, with the human's credulity during war their numbers raising at such an alarming rate. In three years they would spread through Neverland. Destroying their very way of life. Yet, how could she know this danger. If their power was truly reviled chaos will emerged destroying them inside out. Fighting one one front was enough, but fighting two. Was nearly impossible.

"Oh wow." Peri said just learning this, for some strange reason. You would think Milor would tell her something like this. How could another creature like themselves could be born through suffering.

* * *

><p>'Stop!' Naruto screamed within his mind walking with his fellow soldiers. They just pasted through tr front gates witnessing a massive sign saying 'Welcome home!' Yet, they never expected such a sight like they did. Watching helpless, seeing children, lovers, parents, and so much more walking like this. Crippled, broken, hopeless, hollow. No one could be prepared for this moment. The fist group of soldiers returning from a war. A war they are kept in the dark about. What was going through their head. Being handed a pair of boots, a blade and shield, and finally a flag and a small letter. Yet, shouldn't it be him handing them those last ownership of their love ones. Than again, look at him. His wing destroyed. He might as well died on the battle filed. After all, a sparrow-man is worthless with out flight. The ground was dangers places after all.<p>

His eyes drifted down seeing the old doll in his hand. It was a little quick homemade doll of Vidia. The little girl gave Sasuke and himself a homemade doll of herself before they left all those years ago. The girl was so young at the time, and even back than she made Sasuke's ego look small. Yet, she had a loving heart if you could destroy those little walls. The girl took after the bastard a little to much.

'by the sage.' He started gripping the amulet around his neck stating a small pray. He prayed for the others safe return. For the ones around him, praying that if they die from their own hand they would forgiven by the god of soldier's. Taking your own life to stop suffering was a way to be banished from high heaven. Unless it was for another it was forbidden. Death will come for them, that was certain. More so to a soldier. Yet, they given their lives when they sing the oath before charging into chaos of war. And if your death isn't for someone else. You are no soldier of the holy eye. He just hoped the sage took his words to his heart. These men and women went through hell on earth fighting against the forever growing darkness. However, he froze seeing tears fall from the sky.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes I know I changed lore of the raises. Like most stories lore changes from the writer. It's shown many times over. Anyway, hope you liked the story so far. As I said, random as fuck thought. I said to hell with it let's give disany's poster girl a shot. So the soldiers look like the leaf men from epic, they darkspawn look like darkspawn, but they poiesain the very world by simple touching it. And Kurama will make a show in the story. My thoughts, it ain't no Naruto story without the fox. <strong>


	2. Enter the snake Jiraya Twins!

**I own nothing. **

**So they may be some Sasuke bashing in the chap, well some willn't consider it but some fans will. **

**Please review, follow, spread, tag or what every you do. And I'm looking for a good artiest since I suck, I'm hoping someone with a kind heart will draw a a few pics of the story for me. And yes this is free, I'm writing this for your and my own pleasure.**

* * *

><p>"I wonder." The blond mumbled looking into the empty starless sky seeing the dim moon as he laid in the grass clearing his mind. Or doing his best to clear his fogged mind. He simple watched down below from the grassy hilltop as a celebration withing pixie hollow for both the changing from spring to summer. but also the welcoming back of the soldiers. He never was one found of massive parties and other occasions like thins. After a holy knight discovers their talent, they were to become a soldier worthy of those states. Bone shattering and mind breaking training that would be considered a crime against their kin. Yet, no matter how hard, brutal it was this reality of this war made it seem like chides play more than anything. Anyway he need time alone to think, and that would be simple impossible down there.<p>

"Was this why you did what you did?" He asked looking at the massive tree that safe guarded their races. It was impossible for the tainted to be granted entrances, unless one with the blood of the elders allowed them to enter. Hashirama Senju, the clan leader of the Senju clan. Back tan the darkspwan wasn't their only opponent. Back than the fairy and sparrow-men races separated themselves into different clans. The strongest and most talented clans. The senju, Uzumaki and Uchiha clan created a safe haven for their races. With the power of nature the Senju clan created the hollow, with the worrier skills of the Uchiha they purged the land slaughtering each and every dark spawn in their wake. The Uzumaki with their talented magic of both dust alchemy and sealing arts created a barrier wear nothing born through sin could enter through the barrier. Yet, even after this safe haven been created, they sill have lost men and women in such large numbers.

"What is your plan." He could help but think remembering his friends as he attacked him after meeting a white-haired sparrow-men with glasses. He simple told him master is ready. Lost a he demanded what the man meant, he turned to the red-eyed fast sparrow-men. Only for his grass cutting blade ripe through his arm before he used Chidor destroying his wings. Who's this man, who is this master he spoke of, and how on this earth did Sasuke know him.

* * *

><p>"Hello Sasuke-kun, it's great to see you again." He spoke shadows covering him body hiding his bandaged body from the emotional soldier as he simple stared at him. The man who stood in front of him was the last Uchiha he could achieve the famous Sharingan. The last three siblings, Itachi, the sparrow-men that brought the horror of death into the hollow. Slaughtering a whole clan in an hour. From simple newborns, his lover, his family all cut down like simple cattle leaving only two. His little brother Sasuke, a true prodigy of both being a holy knight and a fast fairy, and the youngest Vidia. She was to young to remember such a knight, and has yet awoken her eyes true power. He would have to train her for years before claiming her body, yet Sasuke all ready awaking the third Tomoe. He will train him to become greater than Itachi, and when he awakes the mighty Mangekyō Sharingan. And his body will become his chanting him with such power, enough to watch that little tree burn into the ground.<p>

He simple remained silent as ever looking at the man ignoring the long snake-like tongued the man had as he licked his lips. "Yet, sadly. At the moment of time I'm in no condition to begin are personal training. So Kabuto will be you're sensei for the time being." He said as the white-haired dust sparrow-men stepped from the darkness his glasses shimmering with a rather menisting smirk across his lips.

"Well Sasuke, lets not keep master waiting. I must studied your skills before we can begin training." He said with a rather board, yet exiting tone. He just locked eyes with the glowing red-eyed Uchiha. The Uchiha's blood boiled seeing the amused eyes the white-haired man had seeing his eyes in its glory. "Now now Sasuke, we all are _friends_ here. Let's see what the famous Uchiha can do shall we?" He asked walking out of the room followed shortly after.

Orachimaru just smiled. Everything he ever hoped for is falling into his hands. Immortality was close, he could taste it. All he needed was those eyes, than that Uzumaki blood cells. After that he could achieve the most powerful tool. The eyes of god shall be his, and then the world shall tremble to his whim. Even the giants shall worship the ground he walked upon.

* * *

><p>"The Uchiha finally joined the snake." A man with spiked hair, a cloak and ringed eyes spoke as he stood on a strange statue fingers. The rigged eye man simple looked down at a strange creature that spoke about what it discovered. The creature that spoke about this news was like nothing the world ever made. It's body cut down the middle changing its skin tone and eye color. One side pitch white with human like body type with yellow eyes. The other was a black with a sold yellow circular as drawl dripped from its side of the mouth. His body had a massive pair of green predator jaw as his lover body melted into the ground.<p>

"Yes, **Yes**, but no**t only th**at. The **little foxes has** been found." They both spoke each in a different tone as they looked upon the ringed eye man. The white half seemed more polite, intelligent. The other one seemed hungry, anger, yet it didn't mean he had a way with a voices that seemed unsafe and intelligent. "It seems he is a soldier of **pixie**** hollow. A commander** of the seventh forces. Yet, some**ones little** brother destroye**d his left-wing and** ripped his arm off." They spoke looking at the commanders interested look before his eyes turned towards an average height sparrow-men. A ponytail hair style and glowing red eyes is the only thing that someone could make out.

"It seems you and Kisame shall be in charge of the foxes child, Deidara and Sasori you shall be in charge of the first. Hidan, Kakuzu you shall be in charge of the second. Zetsu, find the others and keep your eye on on the snake." He spoke before he and the silent women simple vanished followed by each and every member leaving only the strange plant like creature.

"Do you must interrupt me?" The white side asked.

"No, but I enjoy getting a rise from you. You thinking what I'm thinking?" He asked his drool poring his stomach rumbling.

"We share a body and mind you idiot. Of course I know what you're thinking." White spoke as they slowly sank into the ground.

"We share the same mind and body, wouldn't that mean you're an idiot as well. I'm feeling like a fast fairy might be rather tender. What about you?" He asked dropping the insults. They wouldn't achieve anything calling each other names. They are the same after all.

"Hmmmm, I'm not sure, I'm feeling more rough meat tonight." He spoke sinking into the ground preparing for the hunt.

* * *

><p>"Impressive." The white-haired man spoke looking at the uchiha twenty bodies littered the floor as his blade and arms covered in blood. "Perfected form, spell casting fast, yet slightly sloppy, great reflexes all because of your eyes. Can you even fight without using your little gift?" He asked looking at the red-eyed Uchiha. A thing about them, they become so used of the advantages they can't fight without them. Pitiful really. Such a powerful clan worthless without their little eyes.<p>

"Lets find out." The Uchiha said as his black sold eyes ones again glared into the rimmed glasses of the white-haired doctor. He was a simple medic. He didn't his eyes to kill him.

"Oh this is interesting. Always losing their temper those Uchiha are." He said small smirk finding the weakness of the Uchiha. "You know for someone with eyes that predicted the opponents next move, you're rather predictable." He spoke simple turning his body left hoping off the ground avoiding a small blade/lighting combo the temper Uchiha performed. "Please tell me this isn't all you have. Master might be rather disappointed. I'. sure the blond child would have such a better student. Even if he is flightless and lost an arm." He spoke as the Uchiha's attack held such anger becoming slower and sloppier, yet he went on more of an attack than before. "Itachi will be rather disappointed." He spoke cutting the last straw the Uchiha had.

"Shut up!" He screamed his eyes sparking into life counting his never-ending assault on the man. Kabuto simple smirked at his progress. Even with such eyes his rage and sadness is making his sloppier and sloppier every passing moment. With a down word swing of the grass cutter the medic gripped the blade between his figures as lighting travailed into his body.

"What?!" The Uchiha yelled watching the man simple ignored the current of lightning that travelled through his body. This was enough to stop the hearts of seven beast with the simplest touch.

"My cells are healed the moment they're destroyed. A simple attack like this does nothing to me, but you on the other hand." He said simple poking the man as he screamed in pain falling into the ground steam rolling off his burns as his breath became heavier and heavier.

"We have a lot of work to do. Starting with just average skill, then dealing with the fact you can't take a hit, physical and mental." Kabuto spoke healing the somewhat knocked out Uchiha.

* * *

><p>"Should have seen it coming." A man standing high above most sparrow-men spoke as he downed a bottle of honey flavored Sake. White-haired rather long and uncontrollable hair pulled into a pony-tale ending just below his waist. He also had red lines that ran down from his eyes and wore a horned forehead protector with the kanji for Oil, which denotes his affiliation with Mount Myōboku. He also had a noticeable wart on the left side of his nose. Jiraiya wore a green short shirt kimono and matching pants; under which he wore mesh armor that showed out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit. His outfit was completed with hand guards, a simple black belt, traditional Japanese geta, a red haori with two simple yellow circles on each side, and a scroll on his back. Jiraya, a powerful Nature sparrow-men that lived with in the mighty toads on mount Myoboku. It he wasn't training their he was spending time at a bar, training his god-son, running his famous spy network, and readingdoing _research_ about his popular selling power. Yet, even with his perverted and goofy personality. He is one of the most loving, wisest men you could ever cross. Just not at this moment. Right now his anger was rolling off in waves hearing and seeing what happened to his god-son. His redemption to his failed sensei-ship to his last student. He saw this sparrow-men as his own child, his own kin and he failed him for so long.

"I as well Jiraya. I should have known he wasn't stable for anything like this." Hiruzen spoke rubbing his eyes knowing that even pixie hollow was no longer safe.

"Do you think Tsuande can do anything?" He asked knowing that without wings they were nearly helpless, and hopefully Tsuande the greatest healer in the world could perform some form of magic granting him new wings.

"I'm not sure, at the moment I'm worried more about his metal pain than anything. Your brother you fought tooth and nail with through war betraying you like this. I'm not sure how he's taking it." He said ordering the seventh bottle for the day.

"At ones Hokage-sama." He spoke turning around doing his best to achieve a masterful Saka bottle as quickly as possible. It wasn't everyday when someone with this mans heights enter the bar.

"A women in a mans heart can work wonder." Jiraya said a little buzzed looking at his sensei. They did this often, drinking their worries away. And every time he woke up drunk off his ass while he remained as calm. As if he drank nothing but water the whole day.

"You might be right. What I know he is quite friendly with that fast fairy Vidia." Saritobi spoke thinking. It was not something made up like in make-believe tales. Love within an empty heart could fill the void. Replacing love with hate, happiness with sadness and so one.

"What about that new bell girl I heard saved spring season, but survived a human encounter, and stopped a deadly gain of pirates?" He asked looking at the man hearing all these rumors.

"Bell is a tinker fairy. She destroyed spring before saving it using lost items. It was a mere child with a father to business to give her attain, and the pirates was are greatest alchemy mind we have." He said taking another shot from nonalcoholic Sake. He wasn't that found of the drink, but the beat they had been by far worth it.

"Oh that one babe that looked like a pirate with the really short skirt?" He asked slightly giggling a large blush as blood dripped from his nose. Aww sake, kicks everyone's ass.

"Yes, she seems she enjoys the style. Thought, this frost fairy may be the greatest course of action." He said raising the mans curiosity.

"A frost fairy. Tell me the diets girl?" He asked judging another bottle.

"Nice breast, hand sizes, hourglass figure even if little small. Innocent, heart worming and the brightest smile and personality in the world. A twin too." He said smirking seeing the dumb founded look he had. Siblings were not such a big deal, but twins. That was so rare they're considered a fantasy.

"Yes, a rather surprising an interesting surprise, she's Bells twin." He said a slightly smirking seeing the look he had.

"I shall be the first father, for their child to have a threesome with twins. Naruto!" He yelled drunk, maybe.

"I knew this would happen." He said rubbing hie eye brows grabbing the alcohol beverage before taking a swig as he walked away leaving a rather massive bag of gold for them. So massive the height snapped the table in half.

* * *

><p>Naruto remained silent as he walked through the busy working spaces of the tinker town. Well as the name said it is the home of the tinkers of pixie hollow. Their home was simple homes on the left side. And contraction sights on the right that might be considered their second home. "How will a tinker fairy help me?" He could help but ask himself rather lost from what Rosetta said after their, umm interesting time together. When he came back he truly expected her to be out of those benefits. She is good he'll give her that, but it was just felt strange. "Stop it, you'll end up with a boner of something." He mumbled ignoring the now blushing fairy that flew past him hearing what he said.<p>

"Hey bro!" Naruto said stopping a rather small tinker in his steps. A small tinker, they're a lot. More than he thought. It is a rather physical job after all.

"Oh, umm yes." He spoke looking at the blond his eyes focusing on A. His handsome self. He wasn't gay, but he wasn't going to be a dick not willing to say a dude is good-looking. Than B. His scares, he must be a soldier seeing the missing arm covered by a loose orange sleeve. The strange wounds covering his wings as he seemed olives of all the looks of pity and horror.

"Do you know where I can find Tinkerbell?" He asked ignored the slight glare the glasses wearing man gave him hearing the name of his crush. Why would he want her? He's scarred, unless he was a complete and utterly dick he stood no chances at winning her heart. He was already losing to Terence.

"Rosetta said she could help me with this." He said looking at the man pretending the hostel look was never seen. He was no fool, he was a commander. A soldier, they had this small pulse when trouble and hate seen.

"Oh, she's working in the wagon workshop today." He said floating away ignoring the glares from the nature fairy.

"Dick." Naruto mumbled watching the tiny man float away. His eyes glanced at each around looking for a broken wagon. Only for it to be right next to him. "As I said, a dick." He mumbled knowing all he could say was the building to your left. Or something like that. What a dick, well maybe he caught him on a rough day, or maybe this Tinkerbell have a thing for each other. "Dammit Naruto, stop looking for the best of people. Nearly got you killed." He mumbled to himself before discovering the glares every one gave him. He signed hiding his faces within a hood wanting to simple vanish. He hated looks of pity more than anything. He felt so weak and helpless.

'There you are. And damn!' He thought seeing a rather pretty blond tinker with rather great legs, a tiny dress and a nicest ass. Not to big yet not to small, but just right.

"Miss." He said walking towards the blond girl only for him to epp rather scared jumping slightly. "Umm, sorry." Naruto said rather not sure what to say. He had the most genital silk like voices he could do. Yet, it scared the crap out of her.

"Wow." The blond girl said looking at the blond whom was rather lost. My god he was hot. He had a light natural tan, a rather impressive build standing at or just below 6'0. He had a rather impressive build perfectly built for mixes martial arts. Bright sea blue eyes with a hint of glowing violate eyes. Light whisker like birth marks on each cheek giving him a slight fox-like appearances. He wore a plain orange and red leaf sleeveless vest. A bright scarlet red scarf wrapped around his neck. Plain orange pants, a blue holster tied to his hip. Putting it simple he was a dream boat.

"Naruto Twins!" A voice screamed as the blond looked horrified. He slowly tuned around seeing a white haired drunk running towards him.

* * *

><p>HAHA Drunk Jiraya is here folks let the comedy begin by love you all.<p> 


End file.
